


Close Call

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Legend (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, near-death, scene continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: A continuation of the scene from 'Skeletons in the Closet' after Ernest and Janos save Ramos.





	

Ramos had his face in his knees, his eyes squeezed tight in terror. The carriage shook under the strain of the sheer speed it was traveling towards the cliff he knew was ahead. If Ernest didn't manage to slow the horses very, very soon, they were both going over.

No doubt the death of a plain Meshika would be overshadowed by that of the great Nicodemus Legend. One final irony.

The rattling of the carriage started to lessen, the wind roaring past his ears fading slightly. He looked and let out a breath of relief. They were slowing down.

Ramos could barely make out Ernest's voice calling to the horses as he managed to bring the carriage to a halt. He returned his face to his knees and took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart as well.

So, he wasn't going to die in the name of his people today. A pleasant surprise to say the least. 

"You alright, Ramos?"

He looked up again as he felt a hand rest on his back. Ernest pulled the gag from his mouth and Ramos cleared his throat. 

"Yes, Mr. Pratt, I'm fine," he said, nodding slightly. Ernest grinned that great big relieved smile of his and undid the ties around the scientist's arms. Mumbling a 'thank you', Ramos rubbed at his sore wrists with trembling hands. He swallowed a lump in his throat, his heart still pounding painfully against his ribs. After a failed attempt to stand on his own, Ernest hooked a hand under his arm and helped him stand. The novelist gave him a worried look but didn't need to speak for Ramos to know what he was going to ask. "I just need a minute."

Ernest nodded knowingly. They both turned at the familiar sound of the quadrovelocipede approaching the wagon. It swung sideways and stopped, Janos practically leaping out of it and sprinting towards them. Ramos hopped off the back of the carriage and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace by Janos.

"Oh, Vuitzilopochtli!" the professor started, doing nothing to hide the relief in his voice as he hugged his assistant close, sputtering frantically in Hungarian for a moment. Finally he pushed Ramos back just enough to look at his face, keeping a firm hold on his arms. "I'm so glad you are alright! Are you hurt?"

Ramos offered him a small smile. "I'm fine, Professor," he assured.

Janos frowned, looking unconvinced. He raised a hand to gently swipe at a cut over Ramos's brow with his thumb. "Are you certain?"

Ramos pulled his hand down and wrapped it in between both his own. "Yes," he said simply. Janos seemed to relax slightly at that. "Where's Mashburn?" he added after a moment, a nervous edge entering his voice. 

Janos glanced over his shoulder at the velocipede, where Ramos could just make out the slumped-over figure of Seamus Calhoun's murderous right-hand man. "He is unconscious, no need to worry. The only thing he has to look forward to is a jail cell back in town," he said, a lilt to his voice. He turned his eyes back to Ramos and grinned, pulling him back into another tight embrace. Ramos curled his arms around's Janos back and leaned against him, unable to repress a shaky breath. 

"Oh, no hug for me, Ramos?" Ernest jumped down from the carriage behind them, stumbling slightly but catching himself at the last moment and straightening up. "I am the one who saved you after all!"

Ramos pulled away and Janos smiled sheepishly. "I was _involved_ , Ernest," Janos reminded pointedly, folding his arms behind his back.

"And I'm beyond thankful," Ramos said, looking between them. "To both of you," he added, holding out a hand to Ernest. The novelist glanced at the hand and for a moment Ramos thought he might not take it. It didn't exactly take a genius to notice Ernest's aversion to handshakes, so it wouldn't have surprised him.

But Ernest took the offered hand and shook it, not even pulling away early. "I'm just glad you're fine," he admitted, the usual sarcastic quality falling out of his voice as he placed a friendly hand on Ramos's shoulder.

Giving him a small grateful nod in response, Ramos pulled his hand away. He felt Janos rest a hand lightly against the middle of his back and leaned against it ever-so-slightly. "Ernest," the professor started, "I think you should take the quadrovelocipede back to town and turn Mr. Mashburn over to the sheriff. Ramos and I will return with the carriage."

"Will do, Janos!" Ernest agreed enthusiastically. He trotted over to the vehicle and a moment later he offered one last wave and was off. 

The two scientists watched as the velocipede disappeared into the distance. Once it was out of sight, Janos turned back to Ramos and cupped his face in his hands, pressing a quick but passionate kiss to his lips. For a second Ramos was taken aback but his surprise dissipated as Janos pulled away.

"I thought I'd lost you, _szerelmem_." 

Janos rested his forehead against Ramos's, his voice little more than a whisper. "I don't know what I would do..."

Ramos wrapped his arms around Janos's neck, shushing him softly. " _Mi amor_ ," he started, voice low, "you don't have to think about it. I'm fine." He placed another kiss against the professor's lips that lingered a bit longer than the last. "I'm sorry I put you through that, Jani."

"Don't be," Janos said. "You did what you had to do, and I would never hold such a thing against you." A warm smile crossed Ramos's face as Janos kissed his forehead. "Seamus Calhoun will be held accountable for all the wrongs he has committed against your people, thanks in no small part to your actions." There was no mistaking the pride in the scientist's voice. After a moment he reluctantly pulled away and cleared his throat. "Come now, we should return to town and meet with the sheriff."

Ramos nodded slightly but his expression turned guarded. "Hopefully he is more receptive now that there is evidence of the murder."

"Now don't you worry, Ramos," Janos started. "Ernest and I will not put up with that man so much as looking at you wrong. He dare not try anything with Nicodemus Legend holding his reputation in his hands." He smirked, arching an eyebrow at his assistant, and Ramos couldn't help but laugh.

If there was one thing Ernest was good at, it was humiliating those who dared challenge his celebrity. And Ramos would _love_ to see that.


End file.
